


S.H.I.E.L.D and the Centipede Game

by Austalis



Series: Philosophy and Game Theory Themed Sex Games [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Does it count as Agents of SHIELD if there's only one crossover character?, Game Theory, M/M, PWP, Philosophy, probably, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austalis/pseuds/Austalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D was the most exclusive of swingers’ clubs. It was run with almost surgical precision by the Madame, a man called Phil Coulson, and it catered to a very specific desire. S.H.I.E.L.D was for men who enjoyed topping their partners, nothing unusual in that, but, specifically, partners who would really prefer to be tops themselves. Other clubs might offer contests of strength to decide such a disagreement but at S.H.I.E.L.D things were far more nuanced. Coulson had devised a game of skill and resolution.</p><p>This PWP is based on the Game Theory "Centipede Game". As with The Prisoner's Dilemma, this was not originally a sex game, but has been adapted by some friends of mine and then filtered through my cracked brain. The wiki description says: "two players take turns choosing either to take a slightly larger share of a slowly increasing pot, or to pass the pot to the other player. The payoffs are arranged so that if one passes the pot to one's opponent and the opponent takes the pot on the next round, one receives slightly less than if one had taken the pot on this round".</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.H.I.E.L.D and the Centipede Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark/gifts), [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts), [Jo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jo).



S.H.I.E.L.D was the most exclusive of swingers’ clubs. It was run with almost surgical precision by the Madame, a man called Phil Coulson, and it catered to a very specific desire. S.H.I.E.L.D was for men who enjoyed topping their partners, nothing unusual in that, but, specifically, partners who would really prefer to be top themselves. Other clubs might offer contests of strength to decide such a disagreement but at S.H.I.E.L.D things were far more nuanced. Coulson had devised a game of skill and resolution.

Tony was a regular, a fixture at S.H.I.E.L.D. Even something of a legend.  He was known both for his abilities and his iron composure. Tonight, he’d heard there would be some new members present, and he had prepared himself accordingly. His beard was impeccably trimmed and his hair exactly styled to look as if it had taken no effort at all. A glance in the mirror confirmed what he already knew: he looked attractive, powerful and intimidating.

S.H.I.E.L.D was a relatively unassuming building from the outside and broadly functional in the communal function room. The walls, carpets and furnishings were unobtrusively grey and quiet waiters served drinks to the patrons. Alcoholic, but strictly controlled by the staff. Games weren’t fun if the punters were drunk and accidents occurred much more frequently with intoxicated players. The atmosphere was tense with quiet excitement like a coiled spring. Soft conversations were held but attentions wandered. Eyes flickered around the room, sizing up the competition. Tony felt their eyes on him, basked in it. He took a glass and sipped at it.

Phil Coulson, dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, entered the room and cleared his throat. There was instant, expectant silence.

“Gentlemen, the rules. The rules here are reasonably simple. You’ve all signed a waiver, but we’ll recap again here. You’ve been paired up by my staff who will make your partners known to you when I’ve finished speaking. A coin toss will decide which of you starts and then the game proceeds in a series of rounds. Each round has a stated amount of sexual contact. Round one is above the waist activity only; round two involves any kinds of bodily contact. Round three comprises oral sex. All rounds after three may involve any amount of sexual contact, but in my experience,” here Coulson actually chuckled, “most couples don’t make it as far as that. Each player takes a turn each round. Your aim is to _convince_ your partner to submit, within the constraints of the round. Happy playing everyone.”

An attractive man bearing a name-badge that read “Clint” placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Your partner is Steve Rogers. He’s over there.” Clint gestured at a blonde man on the other side of the room. Tony eyed him appreciatively: young, handsome, and neatly dressed in beige pants and a white t-shirt. It fitted closely, clinging to the hard lines of his muscles. Steve glanced over- clearly he’d just had Tony pointed out- and Tony allowed a satisfied smile to creep over his face. The cat who’d got the cream. Steve blushed, broke eye contact. So he was shy. Possibly a first-timer. Tony hoped he’d last long enough to make the game interesting.  

S.H.I.E.L.D was keen on negotiations. They were keen on rules and regulations. Each new member had to be recommended by a current member, and had to pass an interview with Coulson himself. This screened out at least some of the more dangerous people who came to S.H.I.E.L.D. After acceptance, they were carefully instructed in the rules of the game, made to register their preferences and hard limits. All the S.H.I.E.L.D rules were fitted with a panic button and there was a universal safe word. All rooms were monitored by an AI called JARVIS which alerted top-of-the-range security the moment either was triggered. So far, it had served them well.

“His hard limits are breath-play and blood-play, but his stated preference is to go for something a lot more vanilla tonight,” continued Clint, “but that’s much more in your line, anyway, isn’t it? That’s why I paired you up. Have fun,” Clint smiled, moving back into the crowd.

Tony went directly over to Steve, nothing coy about it. He held out a quarter and said:

“Heads or tails?” Steve looked at him, nervously licked his lips and said

“Heads.”

Tony tossed the coin high into the air, allowing his body to follow through the movement, deliberately languid. Steve’s eyes tracked him, distracted.

“Tails,” said Tony. “Bad luck. Shall we?” he gestured towards the doors, leading off into corridors and the private rooms beyond.

Tony’s preferred private room was more sumptuous than any of the common rooms. The carpet had thick, deep pile and the walls were a crisp white. The bed made a stark contrast with jet black pillows and sheets. As soon as they were inside Tony turned to Steve, stepped into his personal space, looking up into his face. His eyes were some of the bluest Tony had ever seen.

“So, uh, it’s your go first?” Steve said awkwardly.

In response, Tony pushed him back against the wall and kissed him. His hands came up to play on the back of Steve’s neck, gently exploring his hairline.

“Yeah, it’s my go first.” Tony ran his hands down Steve’s chest and tugged his t shirt up over his head. Steve reciprocated but slowly, eyes intent on Tony’s face, waiting to stop the moment Tony indicated he should. This was Tony’s round after all. Tony let his hands drop to Steve’s waist, undid his belt and slid it slowly out of the belt loops. Steve looked in askance and he grinned, a sudden flash of white teeth in his dark beard. “Trust me, it’ll make things easier.” He took Steve’s hand and pulled him across to the bed.

They lay down and then Tony was pulling Steve to him, kissing him, running his hands through his hair. The kiss deepened, became insistent, intense. Tony nibbled on Steve’s lower lip. Steve groaned and opened his mouth. Everything became lips, tongues and teeth. Tony’s hands explored. The planes of Steve’s torso unfolded beneath him. He viewed them as battle-lines, as citadels to be stormed and as willing flesh to be plundered. Tony ran his broad palm down Steve’s side, eliciting a tiny shiver. So Steve was ticklish. Excellent. Steve groaned again, keeping his hands on Tony’s shoulders, gripping tightly. Tony edged his hands under Steve’s body letting them rest in the small of his back, pulling Steve in tight. He teasingly stroked his fingers an inch under the waistband of Steve’s pants while kissing along his jawline. Steve turned his face towards the touch. This was going to be even easier than Tony had thought. He sucked at the sensitive skin behind Steve’s ear, making him writhe.

“Your turn” he said breath hot in Steve’s ear.

It was as if a switch had been hit. Steve was suddenly alive with movement. He locked his ankles around Tony’s and with a powerful twisting movement he flipped them over. His short hair spilled forward into his eyes as he looked down into Tony’s shocked face. Tony quickly mastered his features, inwardly cursing himself for underestimating his opponent but also flushed with excitement. This was unexpected. Steve pressed one leg in between Tony’s. He slid his hands up Tony’s arms, from the arm-pits out, pinning them above his head. He held them there with one hand- of course, Tony could have broken free, but it was Steve’s turn and besides, he was intrigued. Steve trailed bites and kisses down his collar bone leaving reddening weals. He bent down and wrapped his tongue around one of Tony’s nipples sucking hard. His free hand roamed over Tony’s chest, playing with the other nipple, following the soft line of downy hair on his stomach. Seemingly with effort, he pulled himself up and pressed a soft kiss onto Tony’s lips, innocent as a puppy. He ruined the effect by flexing his thigh, bringing it against Tony’s cock in a blatant violation of the rules, and grinned at the evidence of his arousal.

“Your turn,” he said, pressing his lips to Tony’s scowl.

Determined to punish Steve, Tony pushed back against Steve’s leg and recouped his thoughts. Round two was increased sexual contact, but that didn’t mean Tony had to provide it.

Tony kissed him, once, on the nose then pushed them back over. Steve obligingly rolled back, managing to knock their hips together as they settled. Tony played excessively with one of Steve’s nipples, nipping and sucking. He dropped his hand down to undo Steve’s pants. He sat up, knees planted either side of Steve’s hips and stared him straight in the eye. Tony palmed him, once, through the fabric of his boxers then slid his hand down the inside of Steve’s pant leg. He lay back down, pressing his chest to Steve’s and began to knead his inner thigh. Steve groaned and twitched, pressed his face into the curve of Tony’s neck. He fisted his hand into Tony’s hair and in vain attempted to grind up against his hand.  If he strained, he could brush the edge of Tony’s wrist. It wasn’t enough.

Steve whimpered and Tony knew he would win. But it couldn’t hurt to carry things a little bit further. He relented. With some squirming, they edged Steve’s pants off. Tony reached into his boxers, ran his hand roughly down Steve’s cock once, twice, then said

“Your turn.” It wasn’t a challenge. It was a smug acknowledgement.

Steve seemed to be playing no such games. He helped Tony out of his pants and pressed his face into the space where his thigh and body met. He inhaled deeply and tugged Tony’s boxers aside. He built up a kind of lazy rhythm with one hand, kissing at the inside of Tony’s thigh. He slipped his free hand behind Tony’s knee and suddenly tickled. Tony practically bucked in surprise. Steve made his way down Tony’s leg to gently bite his kneecap while Tony squirmed and giggled.

“Your turn,” said Steve, breathlessly.

Having teased last time, Tony was determined to go in for the kill. He bent down and took the tip of Steve’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and dipped the tip of it into the slit. Steve tipped his head back and signed. Tony wrapped his hand around the base, began a steady rhythm and used his other to cup Steve’s balls. He began to suck in earnest, pumping away, confident that any second Steve would give in, let Tony fuck him. He felt his cock twitch at the thought. He knew he was good at this game.  

Steve craned his head forward, peered down at Tony’s mouth wrapped around his cock, and flung his head back again, as though unable to look. His toes curled and his whole body tensed slowly, tightening like a strung bow. Any second, thought Tony. Christ, it would have to be any second, or Steve was going to come right there and then. He slowed his pace, drawing it out, but still Steve refused to give in.

Finally, reluctantly, Tony pulled back and said, grudgingly, “Your turn, Steve.”

Steve gestured for him to crawl up beside him. Tony obliged. With staggering ease, given how hard he clearly was, Steve draped himself over Tony, pushing him back into the pillows and planting his elbows either size of his head. They kissed deeply, almost tenderly, while Steve tangled their feet together, rubbed himself slowly against Tony’s thigh. Tony made a low protesting noise in his throat. Steve grinned, kissed Tony smartly and deliberately on the chin. He kissed his neck, the gap between his collar bones, and continued to work his way down. He kissed Tony’s bellybutton, the soft line of downy hair, and finally the skin just above Tony’s cock. He made the protest noise again so Steve obligingly licked a stripe along the thick vein. Three or four strokes in, he tossed one of Tony’s knees over his shoulder and lifted. Tony was dragged forward, arse in the air. He didn’t even have time to object to the indignity of it before Steve dragged his tongue across his asshole. He licked another stripe right down his perineum then slowly pushed his tongue inside. Tony embarrassingly kicked his free leg in the air. Long minutes passed and Tony writhed while Steve’s hand beat a steady rhythm on his cock and all he could see of Steve was his bobbing blonde head.

Steve gently pushed a finger in alongside his tongue and Tony almost howled.  Steve brought his head up, looked piercingly at Tony and took the entirety of his cock into his mouth.

“Steve- Steve-” panted Tony. Steve crooked his finger and Tony felt his composure break like a dam. “I forfeit!” he choked out.

“What was that?” asked Steve, grinning ridiculously.

“I forfeit. Fuck me, dammit!”

“I thought you’d never ask,” said Steve, like a walking fucking cliché. Tony clawed his way to the condoms and lubricant stashed beneath the pillows and practically flung them at Steve. There was a few fumbling movements and then Steve was lining himself up, looking concernedly down at Tony. “Are you comfortable like that?” The question was so unexpected, uttered so seriously from beneath Steve’s long eyelashes, and Tony was so ludicrously exposed he couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that rose up in his chest. It was short-lived, though. The burning need in his groin was more than he could ignore.

“Yes,” he replied “As long as you’re quick about it. We’re not all as athletic as you.” Tony was aiming for grumble but the way his breath hitched as Steve slid a second finger into him turned it into a light whisper. He tried to scowl but suspected that was beyond him too.  Steve experimented with a few angles, scissoring his fingers and making Tony kick helplessly again. Finally with maddening slowness and agonising care Steve pressed himself in. Slowly, oh so slowly, with a slick burn Steve took him. Tony shuddered, willed his body to relax. He didn’t do this so often. Steve looked intently at him, actually bit his lip, though with lust or concern Tony couldn’t tell.

“Steve-!” pleaded Tony. Steve twitched his hips forward, searching for the right angle, then drew himself out and slid firmly back in, grazing his prostrate. Tony yelped. Encouraged, Steve picked up the pace, keeping one hand on Tony’s cock tracing a counterpoint, syncopated rhythm. Tony whined and tried to press back against Steve. With only his shoulders on the pillows, this was not very successful. He linked his ankles behind Steve’s head and tensed, closing his eyes and losing himself in the sensation. Steve’s pace became ragged, picked up faster on Tony’s cock and suddenly Tony was coming, the strength of his orgasm taking him by surprise. Come left sticky trails down his chest. While he tried to slow his breathing, come completely back to his senses, Steve was coming too.

Steve let him flop unceremoniously back to the bed. Tony knew he would feel it tomorrow. He couldn’t bring himself to care. The only sound in the room was their breathing. Steve rummaged in the drawer, produced a pack of something, and tossed them at Tony.

“Wet wipes?” said Tony, incredulously.

“Same time next week?” said Steve.


End file.
